


The first step

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3080378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba Inuzuka has been walking around Konohagakure with a gloomy aura. His only companion being a dog is certainly his best friend. The one to get him out of his blue state...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first step

**Author's Note:**

> Cross Post MAY 2012

Waiting impatiently for his human companion Akamaru chewed on the edges of the front porch. His human had been gone on his own small mission since lunch, which was more than six hours ago. Akamaru was beginning to worry that the teen had gone for far too long. The canine knew he should have followed Kiba even when he had told him not to. Kiba had been specific about going alone. It was a rarity for the two to be without the other forcing an unfamiliar feeling of emptiness to the dog's heart.

Wagging his tail subconsciously when a comforting scent was detected by the sensitive nose Akamaru was genetically born with. Kiba was finally returning from his place of solitude. Akamaru barked and dashed towards the teen before the boy took one foot onto his home property.

"Hey, boy." Kiba smiled weakly and rubbed the white fur. Akamaru whined telling Kiba he had been gone for far too long. "I'm sorry, Akamaru, I had to be alone for a while."

Akamaru could only nod his head and walked with Kiba to sit back on the porch. Kiba had needed a lot of alone time. It was frustrating for an animal who needed company and hated solitude because Kiba's need for solitude trapped the canine in one too.

As the loyal companion Akamaru knew what the cause for the teen's discomforting aura was – or rather he knew who was. Just like it was for most adolescent males a female was on his mind. Akamaru knew the girl very well even before the days they had first been assigned to squad eight: Hinata Hyuuga.

It started a few weeks ago when Kiba was grinning and mouthing off to Naruto – about how Naruto was still Genin and needed to do the Chunin exams if he ever wanted to become Hokage. Kiba was training a lot more with Hinata to improve his own skills to show off to Naruto; he always felt the need to feel superior to the blond though he wouldn't admit that to anyone. Training with the Hyuuga was pleasant for both sides. Akamaru loved the girl for her kind heart and her determination. She wanted to prove herself as both a respectable kunoichi and Hyuuga. When training finished the three would sometimes relax with one another by laying on the grass or deciding to eat something. Then afterwards, when they arrived home, Kiba would talk endlessly about the day to his canine friend even though Akamaru had been there first hand.

Akamaru was sure Kiba was developing feelings for the girl. Though for Akamaru, he was not good at reading human relationships but Kiba told him everything. From what he heard about others the two seemed to act the same way or it looked like it from an outsider's point of view.

In fact Akamaru had been right with his judgement. Kiba and Akamaru were in the middle of a walk where they bumped into Hinata. She looked the same as always: her hair fell loosely down her purple jacket and covered her forehead; her smile shy but pleased it was Kiba. Akamaru could sense that Kiba's aura was brightening by the millisecond.

"Hello Kiba, Akamaru." Hinata let out a warm smile and bent down to stroke Akamaru's head.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba grinned back. It was at that moment where Kiba would favour solitude. He gave no warning to Akamaru about his sudden decision but he went forward, as though it was something so easy to say. "Um...I have something I want to ask."

Kiba rubbed his head with embarrassment. Hinata waited for the Inuzuka boy to say what he thought needed to be said. She wasn't impatient and gave Kiba the time he needed to speak his heart's desires. Akamaru could feel Kiba's leg shaking slightly beside him. Akamaru was not sure this was a good idea.

"Y-you're nice Hinata." Kiba attempted to start off while his ears reddened with the words he spoke. "We've known one another for a long time. I was just wondering—" Kiba looked down at Akamaru for something to say but the dog could not help. It wasn't as though the canine had any expertise in the area. "—if you wanted to go out sometime... So um...yeah..." Kiba trailed off once he had said what he had aimed for.

Kiba was not good at speaking his feelings even if he was usually a loud extrovert person. Akamaru could feel the nerves from Kiba radiating the air around him. Curiously looking at Hinata, Akamaru saw the shade of pink burning on her cheeks. Akamaru's senses could not pick up on how Hinata was feeling because Kiba's mixed aura was clouding him.

"T-Thank you Kiba..." She smiled weakly but unable to not look at her friend in the eye for more than a second. Both Kiba and Akamaru felt a contrasting connective was going to be used. "B-but I already have someone that I want to recognise me. I am not s-sure if he has the same feelings but I want him to acknowledge me. I cannot give up. I'm sorry, Kiba." She softly ended not sure where to put her hands.

Hinata bit her lip. She did not know what to do nor what to say in these types of situations. Give her an enemy shinobi rather than this. Hinata Was empathetic to Kiba as she knew the feeling of a rejection although she still had not confessed.

"Okay… It was worth asking I suppose." Kiba had his head down not able to look at the girl he loved. Hinata nodded. No one knew what to say now the Hyuuga heir had turned him down. It was not until a few harsh minutes of silence did Hinata decide to leave after another apology and a bow.

Akamaru looked up at the male teen next to him with was disappointment on his face. Akamaru whined for his companion and nuzzled the leg that was still shaking. Kiba could only just pull a weak smile for his partner and slumped to the ground not able to take it.

It was only a week ago when Hinata had said those words and she was not even in the village to be able to see what she had done to Kiba. Her being on a mission with Shino and Naruto did not help. Akamaru could remember them clearly and there was not a doubt that Kiba could still remember each second. It affected Kiba more than Akamaru had predicted. Both Akamaru and Kiba knew Hinata did not purposefully break hearts; she was too kind-hearted for that. Kiba relieved himself that she had not let him believe he did have hope. It would have made it worse. Akamaru agreed that Hinata had rejected his companion in the truthful way possible but he couldn't fully forgive her. It was Hinata's fault for liking another and not the loving teen beside him.

Determination sprung onto Akamaru as he saw Kiba hunch over. For Akamaru, the first thing to get Kiba to move on was to force him to move. Kiba had gone long enough moping around and it hurt Akamaru to see him like that. Akamaru stood on all fours and barked loudly at the boy to forget about Hinata.

"I can't. She's on my team and I see her every day." Kiba moaned, looking at the dog. Akamaru growled having none of what his human partner was saying. If he was to get anywhere he needed Kiba to listen. "What do you want me to do?"

That was when he gave Kiba the only two options there was: Give up and move on or put effort in to win her heart. Both options were as hard as the other and with each path Akamaru would push him forward. Either way Akamaru wanted Kiba to just be happy again and ride around on his back instead of trailing behind him as though Akamaru was Kiba's leader. He wanted Kiba to train with him again now they were lacking in. He wanted the boy to push what Hinata had said out of his head. It may have been hard to understand that it wasn't as easy but it had to go.

"I know what you're trying to say but..." Kiba stopped. He could not think of an excuse for himself. Not an excuse that would explain that he needed to be sorry for himself. Kiba looked at the black eyes of the dog that had been previously whining. He saw the determined steel eyes of forcing Kiba to choose a path. His furry companion barked again and tugged at Kiba's jacket.

"I get it. I get it." Kiba held his hands up in defence. "We'll do some training since we have missed out."

Akamaru barked happily and jumped from the porch to the gravel ground. Kiba stood up slowly behind. Akamaru could still feel Kiba's dark aura however it had brightened a shade. They were going to train which they had not done for over a week; due to the event that needed to be forgotten. Akamaru would wait for Kiba's decision but for now they both needed time to spend together. To be able to soak up each other's sweat, feelings and letting the other decide what his goal would be next. To give up or to push forward.

Kiba's decision would be that first step. The first step to harmony.


End file.
